Dramione - Changing Concepts
by biafeltonh
Summary: Após a guerra, os alunos do 7º ano são convidados pela nove diretora, Minerva McGonagall, a completarem seus estudos na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Dois monitores-chefes são nomeados, como todos os anos, mas a rivalidade entre as casas e paixões enterradas no passado podem vir à tona com a proximidade dos escolhidos.


Era uma noite como outra qualquer. Hermione acabara de arrumar seu malão e estava prestes a aparatar na Toca quando uma coruja parda pousou no parapeito de sua janela, com uma carta amarrada em sua pata. Hermione aproximou-se e desamarrou-a. Alguém queria vê-la, em um restaurante trouxa. Ela não reconheceu a caligrafia, nem a assinatura, levemente trêmula e inclinada para a direita, mas ficou desconfiada. Quero dizer, somente um bruxo mandaria um recado através de uma coruja, então porque marcar o "encontro" em um local trouxa? Ela não sabia, e definitivamente, não saber de algo era uma das coisas que mais deixava a castanha irritada. Acabou aceitando o convite, e rabiscando um bilhete para Ron avisando que houve um imprevisto e estaria em sua casa mais tarde.

Aparatou próximo ao tal restaurante e sentou-se à mesa combinada, sentindo-se entediada e cansada. Esperou por 10 minutos o que pareceram ser longas horas. Já tinha decidido que o melhor a fazer era ir embora, quando alguém apertou seu ombro com o que pareceu ter usado força demais. Virou-se, e vendo quem era, fez uma cara de surpresa, que disfarçou imediatamente com um sorriso esnobe. Seu "acompanhante" agarrou seu braço e puxou-a para fora do estabelecimento, largando-a apenas para empurra-la em direção a um banco da praça.

- Ai! O que deu em você? - gritou para a figura que se sentava em sua frente, massageando o pulso.

- Shiu, Granger, você faz perguntas demais. – o dono da voz falou e a castanha permitiu observá-lo melhor. Seus olhos mesclavam entre o cinza e o azul, como um caleidoscópio de duas cores. Os cabelos loiros platinados estavam bagunçados e teimavam em cair em seus olhos. Os lábios levemente rosados, assim como sua bela face. Quando falava, seu hálito era um misto de menta e whisky, e seus dentes brilhavam, perfeitamente alinhados.

- Ora, ora, ora, mas quem diria! Draco Malfoy em um ambiente trouxa? Isso é algum tipo de aposta? Porque se for, é melhor nem perder seu tempo. – retrucou sarcasticamente, já levantando-se. O loiro apertou seu braço novamente, forçando-a a sentar.

- Estou impressionado com sua capacidade de evolução, Granger, já está até usando sarcasmo! Fico me perguntando se não foi um desperdício te chamar até aqui...

- É melhor que não seja, a menos que queira outro soco nesse seu rostinho... Mas talvez seja melhor eu ir embora e voltar quando você estiver sóbrio! –respondeu se soltando do aperto em seu braço.

Aquelas palavras tiveram algum efeito sobre o garoto, que alinhou a postura e pigarreou antes de continuar.

- Grang... Hermione. Eu não vou ter coragem para te chamar outra vez, nem para beber tanto whisky, então não peça para eu repetir. Eu... eu mudei muito desde a guerra, para melhor, suponho, e reavaliei minhas atitudes, assim como meus sentimentos e acabei encontrando algo que não esperaria encontrar, principalmente por alguém como você.. então, quero dizer, o que estou tentando falar é que eu.. eu sinto uma forte atração por você. É isso. – Malfoy deu um grande gole da garrafa de firewhisky que Hermione não notara em sua mão.

- Malfoy, eu...

- Draco. – cortou-a. – Me chame de Draco.

- Tudo bem, ahn, Draco, você não acha que tenha bebido demais? – Hermione ponderara, preocupada com o estado de embriagues do rapaz. Este, por sua vez, tomou todo outro grande gole da bebida e exibiu um sorriso debochado, com amargura.

A visão do garoto já estava um pouco turva, devido a enorme quantidade de bebida. Aquela era a segunda ou terceira garrafa... Quem estava contando mesmo? Hermione observava o loiro com grande atenção, esperando uma resposta.

- Talvez eu tenha bebido mesmo, Hermione. – Malfoy respondeu, dando o último gole na garrafa em sua mão.- Mas era a única forma de arrumar coragem pra...

Então a visão do garoto ficou cada vez mais turva, ele deixou a garrafa cair no chão e levou as mãos a cabeça murmurando algo.

- Draco? – Hermione adotara um tom preocupado. – Você está bem?

A esse ponto, a visão dele já girava e pontinhos pretos dançavam em sua frente. O corpo ficava cada vez mais pesado e logo, vencido pela enorme quantidade de álcool no corpo, Draco Malfoy deixou-se tombar no chão, arrancando da menina que dizia amar um grito agudo de susto e desespero.


End file.
